


Source of Energy

by kkuranghae



Category: wizone
Genre: 2kim, Completed, F/F, Oneshot, chaewonxminjoo, chaewonxminju, izone - Freeform, minjooxchaewon, minjuxchaewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuranghae/pseuds/kkuranghae
Summary: Chaewon is tired, all that she wants to do is lay on her bed and rest there forever but she changed her plans.
Relationships: 2kim - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Source of Energy

You just finished work and you’re so tired. When you were young you always thought working on offices won’t make you tired because you’re just sitting infront of a computer and talking to some customers but you thought wrong. You’re so tired right now and all you want to do lay on your comfy bed and rest there forever. 

You enter your car and started it, honestly you don’t think you can drive at this point but you have no other way to go your house since it’s already late. You can stay in the office and rest at the resting room, is that how you call it? But you’d rather not, knowing that there’s many people there too, you’ll just go home. 

You just hope you won’t fall asleep while driving. You drink a sip of the coffee you bought on the bending machine before going to the parking lot. 

“Ah i’m so tired!” You screamed to wake yourself up. Slapping yourself three times to make sure you’re fully awake. You left the building. 

Looking around, you notice how quite and mesmerizing the surroundings at night. A few cars passing by you, some light from the light post, some buildings and the moon, you notice all of that. You can’t help but to admire your surroundings. You have seen it a lot of times but you’ll never get tired of it. 

Stopping at the stop light you look ahead, left and right. If you will go straight that’s the way to leave the town, if you will go right that’s the way to your house and if you will go left that’s the way of someone who is very important to you. 

You think for a moment, yeah you should probably go home. Once it hits the green light you took a turn and drive as fast as you can. Well fast but not breaking the law fast, you maybe tired but you will never broke the law. And plus you don’t have time to be ticketed. 

Once you reached your destination, you smiled softly. You can finally rest. Going up the porch, you find your keys on your bag but after 5 minutes of searching you still can’t find it. You practically remove all the things on your bag just to find the keys but to your luck it’s not there. You think for a moment on where you put it. Oh. You placed it on your desk in your office, and it’s still probably there. 

You sigh and started knocking on the door, you knock and knock. After 2 minutes of knocking you hear footsteps nearing the door, you grin like a fool while waiting the door to open. 

When the door opened you tackle her into a hug, clinging to her like a koala. And suddenly you’re not tired anymore. 

“Wha- who- Chaewon?” Minjoo said. Her voice slurred, probably because she just woke up.

After grasping the situation Minjoo finally wraps her arms around you. And you don’t think you can get tired anymore. You hugged her tighter and buried your face on her chest, smelling her scent that you have always love. Your lungs is filled with Jasmine now, and honestly it’s getting hard to breathe but you don’t care about that anymore. 

“You missed me that much?” She asked, you look up to her and nod. Minjoo chuckled, you smile. You’re sure it’s late in the night right now but why are you seeing the sun? 

“I missed you too” Minjoo exclaimed and peck your lips. Ah you’re really home. 

“What are you doing here?” Minjoo placed the coffee at the table and sat next to you. You take the coffee and drank it. Ouch it’s hot. You quickly retract the cup from you lips and open your mouth. Good you burned your tongue. 

“Careful it’s hot” Minjoo chuckled, you look at her apologetic before placing the coffee back to the table. “Do you not want me here?”

“Wha-No-I love that you’re here” Minjoo stuttered, you chuckle and she looked at you pouting. You hold her chin then pecked her lips. “I was so tired from work and I missed you, plus you’re my source of energy” 

“Are you sure that it’s not Mint Choco?” She raised her eyebrows on you and you take her hand, intertwining it then kissing the back of it before you lean on the couch. 

“No, it’s always you” You play with her hands and she just stare at you softly. 

“We should probably sleep, you’re tired right?” Minjoo asked, you look at her and nod followed with a yawn. 

“Come on” She reaches for your hand, and you held it tight. She guides you to her room and once you enter. You lay on her bed, while she do something on her closet. 

“Here clothes take a shower before you sleep” You groan and hugged one of her pillows. Minjoo chuckles on how cute you are right now. “Must I?” You asked her. 

“You won’t get cuddles if you wont” You quickly stand up and take the clothes on her hand. With how fast you move you didn’t notice how she shakes her head and mumbled a little ‘that’s my idiot’ If you did you probably will stop and tease her. She’s glad you didn’t. 

“Babe, your beautiful and handsome girlfriend is finish. Now cuddles” You say as soon as so got out of the bathroom. You see her on her bed, sitting there clearly waiting for you with a smile on her face. You open your arms and she immediately ran to your embrace. 

“I missed you so much” 

“I missed you too, now cuddles” Minjoo chuckled and you can’t help but to laugh too. You hold her hand and pull her to her bed. And when you both lay down, Minjoo quickly snuggled into you. 

With your arm under her head, you idly play with her hair and soon her ear. “I thought you were tired, why are you playing with my ears” Minjoo asked, you look down to her and smiled. “I’m thinking of something” 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

“We should live with each other” You see how her face brightens, you kiss her head and she kisses your jaw before snuggling her head to your neck. You go back to playing with her ear. “Thought you’ll never asked” She mumbled. 

“Move in with me tomorrow, I have the day off” 

“You mean we’re gonna live at your house?” She looks up to you confused. Why? 

“What?” 

“Nothing, yeah let’s live in your house” She snuggles back to your neck, still nodding to herself. 

“You talk as if you don’t like it there” 

“I love it there, plus your house is bigger than mine and you have a very very comfortable bed” She mumbled. 

You nod although she can’t see it. You kiss her head before closing your eyes. And you feel her kiss your jaw. 

“Goodnight, Joo” 

“Night, babe” 

//

You just got home from work and of course you’re tired, when were you not tired anyways? But that’s not the point now, you walk up the stairs and made your way to your room. You smile instantly when you saw your girlfriend laying there comfortably while sleeping. 

It’s the second day since you moved in together and you kinda hope that you thought of this idea much much earlier because you’ll definitely not get tired of seeing your girlfriend looking peaceful every night. 

You drop your stuffs and went near Minjoo. You sat down at the edge of the bed. You stare at her before removing the hair that’s covering her face, and you leaned down to kiss her forehead. You feel fine now. 

It’s funny how there’s only one person who can make all your problems disappear in just on look, hug or kiss. You’re definitely not complaining, in fact you’re thanking every stars above for making this happen. For making you-Kim Chaewon and Minjoo to happen. 

You want to lay next to her but you remember how she hates you to sleep without washing. So you move quickly to wash yourself up. 

Once you were done you lay next to Minjoo and snuggled into her. You felt her turn around to face you, or your chest, she wraps her arms around you and buried her head to your chest.

She mumbled something but you can’t understand anything she’s saying. “Babe, I can’t understand you” 

Minjoo looked up to you, her eyes not fully opened and with a smile on her face. “I love you and i’m glad you’re finally home, it’s cold here without you” Minjoo said and went back to her position. 

“I love you too, and i’m sorry. Next time i’ll go home early.” Rather than seeing, you feel her nod. You chuckled and kissed her head before closing your eyes. 

“I love you” 

“I yuv u too” 

No matter how many times I get tired as long as you’re there i’m always fine.

———————————————————————

idk how this works :]


End file.
